Showcases
At the end of the show, the two winners of the Showcase Showdowns play the Showcase. Before the introduction of the Showcase Showdown in 1975, and on half-hour episodes, the two contestants with the highest winnings advanced to the Showcase. A "showcase" of prizes is presented and the top winner either keeps the showcase and places a bid on the total value of the showcase or passes the showcase to the runner-up, who is then required to make a bid. A second showcase is then presented and the contestant who had not bid on the first showcase makes a bid. Unlike the One Bid, the contestant bidding on the second showcase may bid the same amount his/her opponent did on the first showcase, since the two contestants are bidding on different prize packages. The contestant who has bid nearer to the price of his/her own showcase without going over wins the prizes in his/her showcase. Any contestant who overbids automatically loses regardless of the opponent's result. A double overbid results in both contestants losing, and the losing horns will be played, and sometimes they wrap up the showcase with Bob Barker or Drew Carey mingling with the other contestants, while the models waved goodbye. Unlike One Bid, there is no additional bonus for a perfect bid, which has happened twice in the daytime show's history. However, if the winner's difference is $250 or less away from the actual retail price of his/her own showcase without going over, the contestant wins both showcases. From 1974–September 1998, the contestants' bids had to be less than $100 from the actual price without going over in order to win both showcases. The syndicated nighttime versions had no such rule. The font styles used for Double Showcase Winners was "Tonight" from 1974-2002, "Olympia" from 2002-2008, "Kingpin" from 2008-2009 and "Vag Rounded BT" since 2009. Since 1999, any showcase winning contestant who won over $35,000 in prizes, the contestant's grand total would appear on the bottom of the screen. If it was a Double Showcase Win, the DSW graphic appears first before the contestant's grand total. On May 9, 2007, the contestant's grand total appeared first before the DSW winning graphic. Foreign versions of the showcase While some countries like Canada, Italy, Mexico, and the UK during the Leslie Crowther era use the same format for the showcases as the US, others do the showcase format differently. *On the UK version during Bruce Forsyth and Joe Pasquale's runs : the player was presented with only one showcase. Before being shown that, he or she had to stop a range (going from £1,000 to £5,000 on Forsyth's run and £500 to £4,000 on Pasquale's run), and after being presented with the showcase, made a bid, and if it fell in the range without going over, they won it (i.e. if a contestant had a £2,000 range, bid £29,000, and the price was £30,493, they won it). Other versions like the Netherlands (Carlo Boszhard era), Portugal (Fernando Mendes era), Finland, Argentina, and the 2010 Mexican version do the same thing, but with different amounts. *Bob Warman's UK version in 1989 did the same thing, but the contestant chose their range from sealed envelopes. Other countries such as the Netherlands (Hans Kazan era) and Israel did the same thing as well. *Germany had two players playing the same showcase, and with a fixed range of DM5,000. Spain and France did the same thing, however, they used the range finder format that Bruce's Price is Right used. During the 80s and 90s, Portugal's version did the same thing, but without a range. *Australia's versions, beginning with Garry Meadows' run, also did the showcase format differently. The top two winners (or during hour shows, the two Showcase Showdown winners of each half) played a game identical to 2-Player Bullseye, with the contestants being given a $50 range in the 1973 version and a $100 range in all subsequent runs (for instance, if the showcase was worth $567,912, the range would fall between $567,900 and $568,000). Once someone guessed the price correctly, that person had to arrange all the items in the showcase (five, six, seven, or eight, depending on the version) from cheapest to most expensive to win it. On Mega/Monster Showcase specials, the contestant would be tempted some money if they thought they got the order wrong. The 2001 Philippines version is the only other known version to use such a format, but it's possible the 1992 New Zealand version used it, too. In the 2012 version, early episodes played with a $1,000 range in the first part, but a few weeks later, went back to the usual $100 range. Also, in the second part, the contestant had 40 seconds to arrange the items in order rather than being given an infinite amount of time-- if they weren't done arranging items within that time, the prizes were locked in automatically. Additional Page Double Showcase Winners Statistics Gallery These are the many looks of the showcase podiums over the years. Bob Barker Era Showcasepremiere.jpg|The Showcase podiums from the premiere. 72show110.JPG|This was the first ever prize setup which only last the premiere. This contestant was off by $4 but there was no offering of both Showcases; so therefore this player won only his Showcase. Showcase72a.jpg|The Showcase podiums from a 1972 episode. That's memorable contestant Boo Boo Cooper on the left. Showcase72b.jpg|Instead of the early setup, we had just simple prize cards. Showcase72c.jpg|The modified Showcase podiums from 1972. Showcase72d.jpg|The contestant on the right won her Showcase which included a car, for a total of $4213. Showcase75a.jpg|The Showcase podiums with the familiar asterisks from a 1975 episode. Showcase75b.jpg|This Showcase round produced the closest differences between both contestants, by $1. And they both had a shot at both Showcases (the left contestant won). Showcase77a.jpg|These are the Showcase podiums from 1977. The yellow podium has been changed to a white podium with a green asterisk and the orange podium has been changed to a white podium with a red asterisk. Showcase77b.jpg|Who will win her Showcase? Showcase84a.jpg|The Showcase podiums from 1984. The green asterisk has been changed to orange and the red asterisk has been changed to purple. Showcase84b.jpg|Who will win her Showcase? The orange contestant was off by $558. Showcase86a.jpg|The Showcase podiums from 1986. The more longer lived podiums. Showcase86b.jpg|The purple contestant won with a difference of only $800! Jayme Wins Both Showcases.jpg|From Season 27: Jayme fell to his knees after winning both showcases! Showcase04a.jpg|The Showcase podiums from 2004. The orange podium is now pink and the purple podium is now blue. Showcase04b.jpg|The blue contestant won! Showcase05a.jpg|The modified Showcase podiums from 2005. The Showcase name placeholders are now placed under the scoreboards instead of on top of them. Showcase05b.jpg|Who will win his or her Showcase? Drew Carey Era Showcasecarey07a.jpg|The Showcase podiums from Drew Carey's first aired show. Showcasecarey07b.jpg|Who will win his or her Showcase? 4-10-2008 Showcase.PNG|TPIR Showcase April 10th, 2008 Keith C. Johnson's Showcase Win!.jpg Showcasecarey11a.jpg|The Showcase podiums from 2011. Showcasecarey11b.jpg|A DOUBLE SHOWCASE WINNER!!!!! Showcasecarey12a.jpg Showcasecarey12b.jpg Primetime Showcase podiums mdsshowcases1.png mdsshowcases2.png mdsshowcases3.png bobbarker50yearsshowcase.png|The podiums from 'Bob Barker's 50 Years of Television' special Halloween-themed Showcase podiums halloweenshowcase1.png|From 2009 halloweenshowcase2.png halloweenshowcase3.png|From 2013 Double Showcase Winner Graphics Double_Showcase_Winner_Graphic.png|Used from 1974-2002. It was available in multiple colors on later seasons. The font style name is "Tonight". TkInMjoBRmsyRv9Zag6Y.gif|Double Showcase Winner graphic in multiple colors. Double_Showcase_Winner_Winning_Graphic.png|Used from 2002-2008. The font style name is "Olympia Heavy". images.jpg|Used on very early episodes from Season 37 with a checkered background. The font style name is "Kingpin". DSW2008a1.gif|Used on early episodes from Season 37. Same font style without the checkered background. DSW2008a2.png|This DSW winning graphic was introduced on later episodes from season 37 and was put into permanent use since 2009. The font style name is "Vag Rounded BT". Double Overbids dob1.png|The first Double Overbid from 1972 dob5.png|From the Season 24 premiere dob4.png|From Bob's last season dob2.png|From Drew's first season dob3.png|From early-Season 38 dob6.png|From Season 41's Big Money Week Ferrari episode dob7.png|From Season 42 YouTube Videos The Very First Two Showcases The First Ever Double Overbid on Showcases DSW Highlight Category:Games